We can get through this
by StevieUniverse
Summary: Robbie and Mabel meet at the water tower. They talk to each other about their failed romances, but what happens when they are caught secretly dating? MabelxRobbie Please read my first fanfic. You will not be disappointed! Rated M for future sex, violence and swearing
1. Chapter 1 water tower confessions

Mables Pov

I sat alone at the top of the water tower staring down at Gravity Falls, this was my chance at a big summer romance but all I've gotten is s'veral broken hearts. Every time I like a guy or get a boyfriend they just turn out to be some sort of creature. The sunset around me was beautiful but I knew I would have to go home soon or another Gravity Falls mystery will reveal itself and I'll be toast. I got up to leave before someone stood before my tracks, Robbie.

"Hey kid watch were your going" he said, there was a tone in he voice that told me he wasn't having the best day ever either.

"Hi Robbie," I paused wondering what to say next. "Are you okay? You look kind of down in the dumps." I blurted out, Robbie just stared at me with an expression that said 'leave me alone'. I looked in his eyes, tears threatened to pour out, he hadn't been himself lately. I opened my mouth to say something to cheer him up but then a thought struck me, was this about Wendy? He walked to the other side of the tower taking out some spray cans from his bag.

"Is this about Wendy?" I asked obviously knowing it was but I wanted to comfort him. He stopped unpacking his bag of spray paint and looked at me before he turned around quickly and moved his hands to his face. He turned back to me, I could faintly see where tears had rolled down his face. I wonder sometimes is Robbie really what he seems?

"Why do you care anyway?" He said harshly as his voice was breaking, I could tell he was holding back the tears. Robbie never let anyone know about his emotions, no one. But I was determined to find out.

"Because I know your sad because Dipper ruined your chances with Wendy, she broke up with you and now you are lonely and heartbroken, I know how you feel Robbie, I...I.." I stopped, I couldn't tell him. I couldn't tell him I never got a summer romance, that I'm waiting on the perfect boy to walk in the door and sweep me off of my feet and most of all I couldn't tell him that I wished he was the one treating me like a princess, taking me out, making me feel like the only girl in the world.

Robbies Pov

I stared at Mabel, pondering over what she said. She was right, I couldn't deny it she was right. I can't help it Wendy was my everything, she was the one that made me feel good, made me cool and...and she was the one I loved. I can't believe that stupid little brat ruined my chances! Dipper Pines. I hate him, he has literally ruined my life.

"Robbie?" I heard a voice say, I snapped out of my trance and turned to her. She looked at me with big soulful eyes. I didn't know what to say but I had to hold back everything. She can't know I'm not actually that tuff and I seem.

"Aaahh! Alright, alright! It's about Wendy! Your stupid dork of a brother ruined me!" I yelled, she took a step back and the guilt started to pour over me. I walked towards her. "oh no no no no, I'm sorry it's just that things have been tough lately. Nothing ever goes my way, I never win." She stared at me again with those big green eyes.

Mabels pov

"It's alright Robbie, I know what your going though. I have been waiting for a romance this summer and all I've ever gotten is..." I couldn't tell him about what my boyfriends turned out to be, he would for sure think I'm crazy. But I had to tell him, I mean he can't be that daft. "one boyfriend turned out to be a bunch of gnomes, one was mermaid and the other was a so called psyhic with a magic necktie." I waited for his response, he knelt down in front of me and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Mabel," he started, "I loved Wendy and now she's gone, but I can't move on. I need something to lift my spirits, like...a new girlfriend." he stared at me, I could tell he was thinking. Then it hit me a new girlfriend! The word kept replaying in my head over and over. Girlfriend. "But I don't know who." he said, I had got my hopes up for nothing. I mean why would a 16 year old fall for a 12 year old.


	2. Chapter 2 deep strife

**Hey guys, it's StevieUniverse here, this is chapter 2 of hopefully about 20! So from now on this story might contain some Wendip, but Mobbie is my main priority so Wendip will be only spoken of and might not actually happen. A new chapter will be posted each week as I'm busy doing teenage things. Please leave comments, requests, constructive cristism and reviews! I hope you all love the story! **

Robbie's pov

I thought about who could possibly be my new girlfriend, Tambry? Nah, she's always on her phone. What about that cute girl from the grocery store? No, she's too self centered. I looked down at Mabel.

"Who do you think is going to be your new girl girlfriend?" She asked shyly while twiddling with her thumbs and rocking back and forth. The way she sounded, it was like she was nervous. Why would she be so nervous? It's just me, wait a minute does Mabel like me?

Why would I ever go out with her, she's to young. I mean I'm 16 and ages only 12!. It's not like her silky hazel hair, jade green eyes and bubbly personality would ever attract me. Do I like Mabel? There is only one way I can find out so I looked into her beautiful green eyes and leaned in.

Mabel's pov

Before I knew what was happening his cold lips met my warm ones. It was like in the movies, the wind was slightly blowing, the sunset was pink and yellow. Robbie grabbed my waist and lifted me up to his, I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. Honestly, I'm not complaining but it felt weird, not the kiss but my legs being wrapped around his waist. You know what I mean, I broke the kiss as I was gasping for air. i jumped down out of his hold and he gave me a warm smile. I gave one back and we sat down cuddling each other.

* * *

><p>Robbies pov<p>

As I drove Mabel home she fell asleep, it was 9:00 now. I guess we stayed at the water tower for a bit to long. I couldn't help but think about the kiss, our lips moulded perfectly together. It wasn't like a kiss from Wendy, it was more passionate, more meaningful. I got back to the Mystery Shack and carefully lifted Mabel out of my van bridal style, she looked so peaceful so I let her sleep.I stepped in front door cautiously in case someone was up, thankfully they weren't. I made my way up to her bedroom and carefully tucked her in and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. I heard Dipper moving around and mumbling in his sleep. I quickly tried to move to the door but I stepped on a toy rabbit.

"_Sssssqqquuueeeeaaaaakkkkkkk_!" Dipper almost immediately sat up while Mabel slept like a baby. His eyes went wide when he saw me. He got up and stomped over to me.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Mabel, DID YOU TOUCH HER!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, it was so loud it could of woken the while of Gravity falls. Mabel sat up in her bed and rubbed her eyes.

"Robbie? Dipper? Why are you yelling?" We both looked at her until Dipper spoke.

"Well, Mabel. It looks like someones in our bedroom at..." He checked his watch. "9:14 at NIGHT!" Mabel stared at Dipper who was right next to Mabel then at me who was behind Dipper.

"So Robbie! Do you on DON'T you have an explanation!" I looked at Mabel, she obviously remembered last night. She mouthed to me, _don't_ _tell_ _him_! I really hoped Dipper would believe me or I would be in deep strife.

Mabel's Pov

I looked at Robbie, his expression was so worried.

"Well,...you see, I found Mabel lying asleep on a park bench, so I put her in my van, took her back here and tucked her into bed." He said while rubbing the back of his neck.

"I don't believe you! Is there something going on with you too!" Dipper yelled. I was surprised that Gruncle Stan was still asleep. Robbie looked like he was about to strangle Dipper so I stepped in,

"Dipper don't get your knickers in a knot!. There is nothing going on between me and Robbie. Why would there be anyway! We both hate him! Plus he still likes Wendy...and so do you!" I said probably at my own risk, laughing.

"Mabel! Don't talk about that!" He said now fuming and a little bit embarrassed.

"What! I knew you had it out for my girl! Back off buddy! She is mine!" Robbie said walking over to Dipper and grabbing him by the collar. He threw Dipper to the ground and stormed out of the room, either Robbie is a really good actor, or he still has feelings for Wendy. What if it's all a lie, or a dream. It must of been, only romance happens in my dreams. I'll have to go talk to him tomorrow.

"Mabel be completely honest with me, what were you doing last night?" Dipper said sternky looking me in the eyes. I really hated lying but if me and Robbie was to stay a secret I would have to.

"Dipper I went to Candy's house with Grenda and it turned out the sleepover was next week, so I headed home but I got really tired so I rested on the park bench and accidentally feel asleep. That must of been when Robbie found me and took me back here." Dipper shook his head and got back into bed.

"Alright, I guess I believe you, just don't do that again." I gave a quick nodd and got back into bed. I wondered what had happened last night, whether it actually happened or not. I soon drifted to sleep.

**So** **did** **you** **like** **it?** **Each** **chapter** **will** **contain** **from** **1** **to** **2** **thousand** **words**. **Again** **please** **leave** **reviews**, **requests**, **comments** **and** **constructive** **criticism**, **I** **take** **it** **all** **into** **thought**. **Also** **please** **follow** **and**/**or** **favourite** **this** **story** **and** **my** **account**! **I** **love** **you** **all** **so** **much**! **StevieUniverse**


	3. Chapter 3 a date?

**hey guys StevieUniverse Universe here, I'd like to give a massive thank you to all of my fans as I currently have loads of reads and some followers and favourites too! I'm excited to be writing this chapter because I have an awesome idea I'm sure you'll love. This chapter(depending on how I go)might be a 2 or 3 part. Hope you guys all love it!**

Dippers pov

I woke up to yet again the sight of an empty bed, Mabel! This is the sixth time this week I've either gone too sleep or woken up and she's not there. When I try to ask her where she has been she just replies with _at Candy__ and Grenda's _or _at a party._ I'm sick to death of it! I have to know what's she's doing that is so private. So I made a phone call to the only person I knew could tell me. _brring brring!_

"Hello?...Yes it's Dipper...So I was wondering if you could spy on my sister and tell me what she has been up to...you can?...yeah that would be great...ok...thanks...bye.."

* * *

><p>Mabel's pov<p>

"A date? Haven't we already been on one of those?" I asked. We had already been out to have a picnic at the lake, and he took me to Lazy Susan's.

"Like a proper date, we will go out to the movies and watch the latest rom com, go out to dinner at a fancy restaurant, then head on down to make out mountain and look at the stars...and other things and head back to my place and chill out for a bit. Sound cool?" He asked excitedly. Robbie had put a lot of thought into this,

"Sure young sir, but you will have to wait your turn. I have dates every day of the week!" I said in my most fancy posh voice.

"Hahha, so it's a yes?" He asked me while still laughing. I nodded and he gave me a quick kiss on the lips and picked me up and placed me on his shoulders. We walked through the woods together.

"So do you think Dipper is suspicious? He seems very annoyed, he always asks me where I've been. I'm worried what if he finds out about us?" I asked Robbie.

"It's alright Mabel, as long as we keep away from them and be secretive we should be fine, plus eventually we will have to tell them anyway." He answered. I knew he was right but we will they think of us?

"But what if we tell them and they all flip out at us and break us up?" I said as tears welled up in my eyes. Robbie took me off his shoulders and sat on a tree stump.

"I don't know Mabel, but I'll make a back up plan. We don't have to tell them straight away, just remember that I love you and that's all that matters." Robbie gave me a small smile. I went up to him and buried my head into his jumper and started to sob.

"I love you too," I said between cries.

* * *

><p>Robbies pov<p>

I headed out to the mystery shack in my van. When I got there Mabel was sitting outside waiting. She was wearing a beautiful purple and blue dress with of course a sweater with a cat on it. I was just about to hop out of the car until stupid Dipper Pines walked out of the door and sat down next to Mabel.

Mabel's pov

"Why are you all dressed up? You are wearing your most fancy dress and sweater with a diamond necklace, where did you get that?" Dipper asked. He looked at me waiting for an answer. In truth Robbie had given to me for our one week anniversary.

"I got it from the jewellers thank you very much, and don't go getting all suspicious because I have a date tonight." I answered I wasn't going to tell him it was with Robbie.

"Oh and who are you going with?" He said.

"Just this guy I met from the supermarket, it's no big deal. His name is Gary before you ask anymore questions." I hoped he wouldn't, he simply walked away. I got up and ran into Robbies van.

"Wow that was a close one," he said as I entered the van.

"Yeah no kidding," I answered. We drove to the cinema in silence, not a bad silence but a good one. We got there and bought our tickets, popcorn and drinks. Robbie lead me into the theatre, we sat down in the middle of the seventh row. We watched a romantic comedy called runaway, it was about two teenags lovers who ran away from home because nobody accepted them as a couple. I really don't hope that happens to us. About at three quarters Robbie leaned down and kissed me again. It was nice, we had the whole cinema to ourselves. We cuddled together until the movie was over, he then took me to that really nice restaurant Gideon took me to.

"I'll have the banana fritter and the lady will have the chocolate sundae, and a strawberry smoothie to share please." Robbie said to the waiter. He nodded and proceeded to the kitchen.

"So Mabel, pretty nice date so far?" He asked me.

"Best date ever!...Only date ever!" I said maybe a little too perky, oh well. Robbie laughed at this.

"Haha, Mabel. So number 1 date?" he said, I nodded my head and the waiter came back with our orders.

Spy's pov **(authors note, hey this is StevieUniverse, it says spys pov because I don't want you to know until next chapter of the one after that! Evil!)**

I watched Robbie and Mabel sitting in the movie theatre together, I thought maybe they just went as friends, but owhen Robbie leaned down and kissed Mabel, right on the lips, I knew my suspicions were incorrect. I followed them down to the fanciest diner in town, wow Robbie must have saved up. They had a three course dinner, then dessert. They looked really happy, why am I doing this anyway. Sure I hate the pines family but this is true love, even if the one I thought I actually had a shot with had a new lover. my chocolate milkshake came out five minutes later. I started to drink my milkshake then they got up and left. Darn it, I paid 5 bucks for this!

**hey guys, gals. who do you think the spy is? Please leave your comments, reviews, constructive criticism, requests, questions and more! Be sure to follow and favourite this story if you already haven't! Also a big bug big thank you as I have noticed that I have had over 250 reads! Keep it up! Thank you my next chapter will be out in a few days. Yours truly, StevieUniverse**


	4. Chapter 4 An email

**HelloHello my fellow people, I am here to make an apology. Last chapter was shocking and not very well descripted! I apologize I feel sick and tired! Anyway here is another chapter! Be warned slightly naughty things! Hope you all love it!** **StevieUniverse**

Robbies pov

Mabel and I were just arriving at make out mountain. I parked my van on a cliff looking down at Gravity falls,

"it's so beautiful Robbie." Mabel said as she snuggled up into my hoodie, she was right it was beautiful, I wanted this to be even more romantic though. So I came up with this.

"Not as beautiful as you," I added to just to say something thoughtful...and cheesy. She looked up at me and smiled. She leaned up and kissed me, I mean we are at makeout mountain. I pulled her onto my lap as the kiss grew bigger. This kiss was a real makeout session, our tongues fought in our mouths. A few minutes later I pulled away. We snuggled close together not saying a word, it was never like this with Wendy. I think Mabel could be the one.

* * *

><p>Mabel's Pov<p>

I sat up and opened my eyes, I was in Robbie's van driving somewhere,

"well hello sleepyhead," he said to me and I stretched out and yawned."

"Where are we going Robbie?" I asked, he took his eyes of the road for a quick second looked at me then darted his eyes back to the road.

"Just to my house, its almost 11 at night, if you went back to mystery shack this late with smudged lip gloss you would be in a bit of trouble." he laughed. I myself giggled at this.

"Well we're here," Robbie said as he parked his back and got out of the door. I got out to, his house was average, it looked to have about 3 Small bedrooms. I followed Robbie inside.

"Hey dad," he said to a grumpy looking man on the sofa.

"Robbie! Where have you been?! It is 11 o'clock at night!" he yelled as he stood up from his chair, he soon noticed me and slowly walked over.

"Are you babysitting? Why didn't you tell me?" He looked at Robbie. Robbie looked nervously at his dad.

"Yep, I'm babysitting, Dad this is Mabel. Mabel this is my dad." the man reached out his hand to me and I shook it.

"Hello! I'm Mabel!" I said in my most perky voice.

"hey there Mabel, I'm Jack, Robbie's father. Nice too meet you." I gave him a smile and turned to Robbie. He ushered me down the hallway and into a medium sized bedroom, it had a king single bed, band posters on the wall, some dirty clothing scattered around the room and a guitar.

"Hey Robbie, I'm tired can I sleep in your bed?" I asked him. It was like a million degrees in here and I was losing energy.

"Sure kiddo, but your sharing with me." I clapped my hands together and started to take of my clothes until I was just in my underwear, I quickly noticed this and jumped into his bed and hid myself. Robbie just laughed at me and pulled off the covers.

"It's ok Mabel," I quickly pulled them back up but he threw them off of me. I frantically tired to hide myself with his pillow.

"If you don't mind it is a million degrees in here and I don't have an air con." I nodded my head and watched Robbie strip down to his boxers. He jumped into the bed with me and held me close. I relaxed at this, I hugged Robbie tightly and fell into a peaceful sleep.

Spy'Pov

Heavens, I could not believe what I was seeing, Robbie and Mabel were sleeping together in their underwear! I quickly took out my camera and snapped a few photos. I watched them fall asleep. I got bored and almost went home, that is until I saw Robbie place his hand on Mabels crop top. I heard Robbie moan in his sleep, as he squeezed Mabel's chest area. I cannot say that word. I took more photos and watched them carefully from outside Robbie's window. I waited for a few minutes until I heard Robbie panting, he contined until he moaned loudly and relaxed, wow I wonder what happened there. I took a video of this then quickly ran back to my house to email the videos and photos I took of them. Man they are screwed!

* * *

><p>Robbie's Pov<p>

I woke up the next morning to see Mabel on the floor. She must of fallen off the bed during the night. I stared at her and sat up in bed, that's when I felt something sticky in my pants. Dam! It must of been from last nights dream, I quickly grabbed a new pair of boxers and headed to the bathroom. I cleaned myself off and put on the new pair of boxers. I went back to my room got into my clothes and gently lifted Mabel onto the bed. I went into the kitchen and got out the pancake mix. I was a professional with pancake making. I poured the mix into a pan and set a timer. The timer went off a couple of minutes later and I placed the pancakes on the tray, I put them on the table along with whipped cream, berries, lemon, maple syrup and anything else that goes on pancakes.

Mabels Pov

I woke up in Robbie's room, in my underwear! What did I do last night! Then it all came back to me, the movies, make out mountain dinner and last nights little episode. I went outside the bedroom and immediately smelled fresh pancakes. I silently ran up behind Robbie and hugged him, in the process he flipped the pancakes in the air and they landed in his head. He turned around and looked at me with grumpy my face. I laughed at him and took apancaked from his head a took a bite, not bad. he soon gave in and started laughing too.

"There is some more on the tabel Mabel." he said to me motioning to the dining room. I quickly ran in and saw a pile of pancakes with every choice of topping. Robbie had laided out a flower and a note. I picked it up, it read _sweet food for a sweet girl_ xoxo.

I sat down at the table and put ice cream, whipped cream, mapel syrup and chocolate sauce on. It was divine. Soon Robbie joined me and we ate quietly together.

* * *

><p>Dippers Pov<p>

I sat reading journal 3 in the bedroom, I was worried about Mabel. She didn't come home last night or this morning. I wonder we're she is, I was soon snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a ding come from the computer. I checked the emails and I got one from Pacifica. Yes! She must of got me the photos of what Mabel was doing. The subjet read, Dipper you will not believe this! I clicked on it and I couldn't believe what I was seeing I scrolled down the pictures, there was Robbie and Mabel at the movies together, eating dinner, kissing at make out mountain then sleeping together in there underwear! Oh my god! They were dating! I scrolled down a bit more and clicked on a video.

Robbie and Mabel were sleeping together, I saw Robbie out his hand on Mabel's breast then squeeze it while moaning her name in his sleep. I then heard him start panting and almost yell. He moaned quite loudly then relaxed again. Oh my freaking god! He had a wet dream about her! I was going to kill Robbie!

**So that's it for this chapter! Sorry that got a bit naughty. Next chapter will be big so watch out! Please follow/favourite this story or my account! Please write reviews, requests and anything you want! Congrats to te people who guessed the spy, yes it was Pacifica. I did kind of write it kind of like Gideon would think to through you off! Evil! Anyway I will see you next time. A by bye **


	5. Chapter 5 fights and foes

Heyguys,** this is going to be a big chapter! **

Robbies Pov

I entered the mystery shack with Mabel, she told me that Dipper was going hunting for clues with Wendy and Soos and Mr Pines was out promoting some sort of new way to ripp people off which meant nobody would find us.

"Robbie! Robbie!" Mabel yelled disappearing into another room. "Come and meet Waddles!" I walked into the living room and saw a fat little pig in her arms.

"What's that?" I asked. She looked at me ready to introduce the pig to me,

"This is Waddles, my pet pig! I won him at Grunkle Stan's fair!" She said happily as she lifted him up to me.

"He's so cute!" I said using the most enthusiasm possible, to be completely honest, I wasn't a big fan of pigs but I didn't want her to get upset.

"I know isn't he! I love him so much!" She said while squeezing Waddles really tightly and receiving a loud squeal from him. She then put him down and he scurried off.

"Do you want to go watch some TV kid?" I suggested. She quickly nodded and pulled my hand and put me down on a sofa before sitting on top of me.

"What do you want watch?" She asked me.

"A lot of things but they are not age appropriate," I laughed.

"I'll put on the music channel," she changed the channel and put it on GTV, a song called Stand by you was playing.

_The hurt in your eyes will never disguise, the sparkle lived there before_

_And I know that your so much more than you showin' _

_The clouds in your hair will bring in the tears but I will catch every drop, _

_Even if it don't ever stop, 'cause your worth it, your worth it. _

_When you fight for every breath, and the waves are overhead_

_Let me lay your mind to rest, I will stand by you._

_When all of your dreams are shattered, and your world is left in tatters _

_When your live lives were lost together, I'll stand by, I will stand by you. _

_If black is your brightest colour and hurt is your only lover_

_When you fight we fight together, I'll stand by, I will stand by you. _

_I will stand by you, I will stand by you, I will stand by you. _

_The war in your head will shoot you down dead, so dont even try to win. _

_Is it worth it all in the end, I don't think so._

_Try to embrace the lines on your face, the story of who you are, _

_Because I love what I've read so far, I mean it, I mean it._

_When you fight for every breath, and the waves are overhead. _

_Let lay your mind to rest, I will stand by you. _

_When all of your dreams are shattered, and your world is left in tatters. _

_When your lives were lost together, I'll stand by I will stand by you. _

_If black is your brightest colour, if hurt is your only lover. _

_When you fight we fight together, I'll stand by, I will stand by you. _

_I will stand by you, I will stand by you, I will stand by you. _

_When you fight for every breath, and the waves are overhead. _

_Let me lay your mind to rest, I will stand by you. _

_When all of your dreams are shattered, and your world if left in tatters. _

_When your lives were lost together, I'll stand by, I will stand by you. _

_If black is your brightest colour, if hurt is your only lover._

_When you fight we fight together, I'll stand by, I will stand by you. _

_I will stand by you, I will stand by you, I will stand by you. _

_I will stand by you, I will stand by you, I will stand by you, I will stand by you._

The song ended, I looked at Mabel she had fell asleep and was leaning on my chest. I wrapped my arm around her and leaned over the chair and picked up a blanket. I placed it around us and I soon drifted to sleep as well. _  
><em>

Mabels Pov.

_I was staring at Robbie, he had his arm around Wendy. _

_"Robbie? What you doing? I thought I was your girlfriend!" I said as tears formed in my eyes. Robbie leaned over and kissed Wendy, straight on the lips. He broke off the kiss and turned to look at me. _

_"I set you up kid, I never loved you! I was just trying to get Wendy jealous!. And now she's back with me so deal with it!" he looked at me with cold eyes as Wendy snuggled into his hoodie. He turned around picked Wendy up bridal style and then kicked some dust in my face. I coughed and started to bawl my eyes out. Robbie and Wendy started laughing. _

_"Good luck with Gideon kid!" Wendy mocked._

I woke up with a fright, I was snuggled up to Robbie, he was in a deep sleep and snoring softly, it was just a dream, I really need to ask him if he still has feelings for Wendy. It's just it felt so real, I felt used, I felt the pain and most of all I felt the heartbreak. I looked at my watch, 12:45. Dipper won't be back you'll 5:00. I fell back into Robbie's arms and snuggled into his hoodie. Nobody could take him away from me, nobody.

* * *

><p>Dippers Pov<p>

I entered the mystery shack with Wendy and Soos.

"And then Thompson sat on Tambrys phone and broke it! She was screaming her head off and Thompson was all like Oh Bro um I'm so sorry, I'll I'll buy you a new one. Haha!" she said between laughs. I laughed along with her trying to act cool and Soos just stood there looking puzzled. We talked for about five more minutes at the counter until Grunkle Stan came in yelling something about money.

"Great news kids! I just made myself 1,000!" He boasted. "Hey isn't there supposed to be two of you? Wheres Mabel?" he asked me.

"We'll go look, come on Wendy!" I said. We entered the living room, there was Mabel and Robbie lying asleep together on Grunkle Stans chair. Wendy looked gobsmacked.

"What is going on here!" She finally managed to choke out. Robbie quickly shot up,

"What!" he yelled which woke Mabel up as rubbed her eyes and sat up. Grunkle Stan and Sooa soon came in.

"Woah dudes is everyone alright?!" Soos said as he ran in. Robbie and Mabel soon realized what was happening and worried expressions came to their faces. Robbie rubbed the back of his neck while Mabel played with the sleeves on her sweater.

"Well!" Wendy yelled. Robbie opened his mouth to speak but then closed it and looked down to his shoes.

"I swear Dipper! It's not what it looks like!" Mabel frantically said to me,

"Really! Then let me make a little phone call!" I replied, I took out my phone and called Pacifica. I put it on speaker phone.

"Oh hey Dipper," she said, "I was wondering when you were going call, you still haven't given me my payment!"

"I will give you your payment in time but I need you to tell Robbie and Mabel what we have been doing." I told her. She laughed.

"Well it looks like the two lovebirds have been caught! Well Mabel! Robbie...Dipper here payed me to spy on Mabel and get pics of what you were doing, an I have some pretty good evidence if you don't mind showing them Dipper!" I pulled out my computer and showed the pictures of them on their date and the dream Robbie had about Mabel. Everyone was beyond gobsmacked now.

"You had a wet dream about me! Dipper how could you! I thought you trusted me! Pacifica what type of payment would Dipper have to give you to do something so cruel! I hate this fucking family!" Mabel screamed, I has never heard Mabel swear before and this was very new. She stormed up to her room and Robbie tried to follow after her but I stopped him.

"You had a wet dream about her!" Wendy yelled.

"I can't help it! What the hell was I supposed to do! Make may self 10 again!" Robbie yelled, Grunkle Stan walked over to him and grabbed him by the collar.

"Look here son, don't ever touch my niece again! I never want to see you in this shack again got it!" He yelled,

"NO!" Robbie screamed and struggled out of Grunkle Stan's grip and walked over to me.

"You think I'm the criminal don't you! Well take a look at yourself! You freakin went behind your sisters back and spied on her! You have lost her trust! Just because of a stupid wet dream your gonna break us up! Well think again twerp!" He was beyond pissed now.

Wendys Pov

I watched the boys fight with each other.

"I was just trying to help her! I was worried she wasn't coming home and I'd go to sleep without her! I didn't want her to get heartbroken! Do you think I'd ever hurt my sister and best friend like that on purpose!" Dipper yelled at Robbie.

"Look here kid, Me and Mabel both know what is was like to be completely heartbroken! I needed someone in my life and she filled the gap! Without her I'm nothing! She's the only one I care about! I've lost my friends, family and lover through the past month! She has become my new friend, family and lover. If you want to break up true love then the choice is yours but either way your not going to ever have the same relationship with Mabel as you did before." he yelled while crying then ran up to the attic and slammed the door shut. His words really struck me. Was he that in love with me? Ever since Dipper confessed to me I've been having problems too. Dipper or Robbie? But after this episode I don't think I could ever love either one of them ever again.

* * *

><p>Robbies pov<p>

I ran up to the attic, slammed the door shut and locked it. I saw Mabel scrunched up in a ball on the ground with her sweater pulled over her head.

"Mabel..." I said, I heard her crying and stopped.

"Mabel's not...*sniffle*...here right now, shes in sweater town." she cried. I walked over to her and placeed an arm around her shoulder.

"Mabel we need to talk," I said, she poked her head out of her sweater and looked at me. Her eyes were red and puffy like mine but way worse.

"I don't want to," she sniffled.

"but we have to even if we don't want to, look Mabel I'm sorry I had that dream about you I just can't help it. It just happens to boys in their teens. " I said awkwardly.

"I know, Robbie?...Do you...Do you still have feelings for Wendy?" She asked me. I hugged her and looked her in the eyes.

"From the second I kissed you Wendy was completely out of my mind, look Mabel we can't stay here,everyone hates us as a couple." I told her, she burst into tears agaim, I held her close to me, "Pack your things, we're doing a Julie and Thomas." I quietly whispered in her ear.

"But what if I never see my friends and family again!" She cried,

"Well we will just runaway for about 5 years, get married and maybe start a family. We will come back to Gravity falls and see everyone, I promise. Just think of it as a holiday escape. I'll get a part time job to get enough money for a decent flat, food and clothes." I told her.

"Alright, but I can make the clothes."She smiled for the first time in what seemed like forever and so did I,

"I love you Mabel Pines," I told her and kisses her on the forehead.

"I love you too Robbie Vernandez." she said coping me as she kissed my cheek.

* * *

><p>Dippers Pov<p>

I sat alone on the roof. What the hell did I just get myself into. I want to go apologise to her but she's never been this mad before. I looked to the sky, the wind was howling and the breeze was cold. I started to cry into my arm and scrunched up into a ball. Suddenly the darkness of the night was lit up by a full moon. I stood up and a yellow pyramid with an eye and top hat was sitting next to me.

"Bill, what do you want!" I yelled at him angrily.

"Oh just to help you out of this little problem," he told me, "Look kid, Mabel and Robbie will run away together tomorrow, things happen to them and you never get to unlock the mysteries of gravity falls. You become depressed and go back home to your parents. I like you kid and I'm gonna help you. I can't make time go back but I can give you a warning. Do what is right, before it is too late!" and with that he disappeared.

**So that's it for this chapter! I'm sorry if there are any spelling mistakes as I'm writing on my iPhone, also I'm sorry it took longer than usual to post. I was writing and my iPhone decided to stuff up on me and I lost all my work and had I rewrite it. The waddles bit was dedicated to IceQueenForLife. Here's apreview of the next chapter, Dipper decides to apologies but is it too late? And what happens when Robbie and Mabel get themselves into a bit of trouble? Well I'll see you nexT time! Bye bye! StevieUniverse**


	6. Chapter 6 The note

**hey there guys! Here is another chapter! Enjoy! **

I put the note of my bed, I turned to leave. I looked back at my room, memories can flooding back, the golf course, when Gideon tried to take over the Mystery Shack, and when Dipper saved me. But I had to leave. I ran out and got into Robbie's van.

"You alright kid?" He asked me, a worried expression came over his face. I sighed.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I'm just sad, I don't want to leave Dipper, but I know it's for the best." I replied looking down.

"Thank you Mabel, you are doing the right thing. I know it will be hard at first but we will get used to it and settle down." Robbie answered, he started the van and started to drive.

"So where are we going to go?" I asked him.

"Washington DC, I looked it up, if we drive non stop if should take 40hours, but we are going to stop to rest and for food as well. I think if we drive 4 hours at a time we should have about 10 stops. I don't know, I'll figure something out." He replied not taking his eyes off the road.

"I put a small mattress in the back that you can sleep on in the night time." he said, I looked behind me and as Robbie said there was a mattress, it was small though, very small.

"But where will you sleep?" I asked, I didn't want him to sleep somewhere uncomfortable.

"I'll just push my seat back and lay on that, it's only temporary so don't go worrying about me. I would book us a hotel but I don't think we have enough money at this point. I have saved up enough so we can rent a small apartment until I get more money to buy a bigger one." he told me.

"But how are we going to get the money, a part from the ones you and I saved up?" I was worried, maybe running away wasn't the best thing to do.

"Well, I stole 5 grand from my dad's savings, but we will need to get part time jobs. I made you a fake ID so we can pass you off as a teenager, so you can get a job as well. Sorry to do it to you Mabel but we need as much money as we can get." He told me, he had really though this out, I'm wondering if he had this planned since that night we went walking through the forest.

"It's ok, I'll get a job but I was also wondering if you you get me councils approval to open a stand that sells sweaters? I packed a whole suitcase of wool and ready made jumpers to sell." I happily told him hoping he would say yes. He smiled.

"Of course you can, but it will have to be in a bit of time though. Because we need to get everything else set up." He said.

"OK, but won't you need a fake ID as well? I mean knowing my family they would put up missing children posters and the whole country would go into panic!" I almost yelled, he laughed a little.

"It's ok Mabel I have everything set up. Don't worry about it, let me deal with our problems, you just keep doing what your doing!" He smiled. I layed my head back and cuddled into Waddles, I drifted off too sleep into a bad nightmare.

* * *

><p>Dippers Pov<p>

I rushed up into the attic, nobody was there. All Mabel's stuff was gone and a note was laying on her bed.

_Dear Dipper, family and friends. _

_I am running away with Robbie, hopefully now we can live a life together in happiness. It breaks my heart to leave everybody especially you but I need to do what is best. We will return in 5 years, don't send a search party for us because we will be back. I wish I could of spent the rest of our childhood years together but I need some time away from all of the fighting. I understand how you don't like us as a couple together but I love Robbie with all my heart. I have taken your brown star hat and left my favourite pink shooting star sweater behind for you. I will miss you dearly, _

_See you in 5 years, Mabel Pines. _

My heart stopped, I was too late. Mabel was gone, but I'm not giving up. I grabbed my journal and raced down to the living room. Grunkle Stan wassearching TV. I called Wendy and Soos in.

"Woah, is everything ok?" Wendy said as she came jogging into the room. I handed them the note not looking up. I was on the verge of crying, Soos took the note and the three of them read it. Their eyes widened as they finished.

"Hambone...she's gone?!" Soos said breakibg the silence. I nodded my head. Grunkle Stan ran out of the front door and jumped into his busted up car.

"Get in! NOW!" He yelled, we all got into the car and Stan started driving before we had a chance to shut our doors. I frantically looked through my journal for something to use to get her back. Nothing. Bill was right,there was nothing we could do. In the back seat Soos was looking out the back to see if he could spot them and Wendy was trying to call Robbie on her cell phone.

We soon got to the outside of Gravity Falls, Grunkle Stan stopped. He sighed.

"Grunkle Stan what are you doing! We need to find Mabel!" I yelled through cries.

"Nothing we can do kid. She's gone." He said as he looked down at his lap,

"Dipper, I tried calling and they aren't picking up, Mabel did say in the note she would come back. Nothing bad is going to happen to her, we will just have to wait." Wendy said. I started to cry even more, not caring if I embarrassed myself. Soos got out of the car an tool me out if the front seat and put me on Wendy's lap. She cradled me and held me tight. I started to feel better and dosed off ino a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>Mabels Pov<p>

"_Robbie!" I yelled as he was taken away. _

_"Mabel!" he yelled back desperately trying to get out of the polices arms but he wasn't succeeding. I saw the police drag him away into a police van. I tried to run to him but Grunkle Stan held me back. I was now 16 and matured into a young woman. I could feel the bump growing in my lower abdomen. _

_Later that night I was watching the news in my room, _

_"Breaking new! Runaways 15 year old Mabel Pines and 21 year old Robbie Vernandez have been found. Mabel Pines was found 3 months pregnant with Robbie Vernandezs child. Police say Robbie has been charged with multiple accounts of stealing, sexual child abuse and the use of fake ID. Mabel Pines been let go and is on patrol." The new reporter read. _

_"Haha, watch out kid this is your future!" I heard a familiar voice say._

"Nooo!" I screamed as I woke up, just a dream. I looked at Robbie who was staring at me.

"Everything alright?" He asked me. I hugged him.

"Don't ever leave me, your mine forever." I said while snuggling into his hoodie, I was never going to let go.

**Alright that's it for this chapter! I don't not own, Gravity Falls. Alex Hirsch does and I don't own Stand by you that is Marlissas song. Please keep suggesting, commenting and reviewing! PsychoDeliv your suggestion about Bill only proves even more you are a mind reader! I was going to put Bill in all along, so I out a bit in this chapter. He will be in the next few chapters, so watch out he has some things up his sleeve. Ok so I would normally put a preview for the next chapter here but I don't know what to write about so..,but I promise you'll get one in the reviews as I start to write it. But I can tell you this, I have big plans for this story. Well I kind of did give you a preview, with Mabel dream. Ok that's all I'm going to tell you because I've been writing this authors note for too long so bye! **


	7. Chapter 7 Disguises

**Hey Guys! Thankyou SO much! 1000 views! YAY! Ok so this chapter is set on the night before Mabel and Robbie get to Washington D.C. there are a few slightly naughty things involving Mabel's disguise so be careful of that! **

Robbie's pov

197KM left, good. I am so tired, my eyes could barely stay open. Alright Robbie just a rough 2 hours to go, you can do this. I looked back at Mabel through the mirror, she was fast asleep on the mattress. Waddles was on her lap sleeping as well. I looked back at the road, no cars. Well why would there be I mean it's 1:34 in the morning.

_2 hours later... _

"Now entering Washington D.C. America, turn left in 200 meters." The GPS said in a computer voice. Thank god we made it, I think another hour and we might of crashed into a building!

"Huh? Whats going on?" Mabel said rubbing her eyes and sitting up.

"Hey Mabel! Guess what?" I said,

"What?" she replied.

"We are now on Washington D.C!" I said making jazz hands, I lost control of the car for a second and it swerved.

"Beeepp!" Almost hit a car,

"That was close," I said catching my breath.

"Maybe you should leave the jazz hands to me," Mabel said making jazz hands while dancing. I laughed and made a quick turn to the left like the GPS said. Mabel who was in the back standing up fell over. I laughed even harder, she got up.

"Haha, very funny Robbie." She said sarcastically. she gave me that look that says, _I'll get you back! _I'm not worried I mean what's the worst she can do, hit me with her stuffed animals!

"Now approaching destination," The GPS said. I parked the van and got out. I opened the back doors to let Mabel out. She hopped out and looked at a building.

"Is this where we are living now?" She asked me still looking at the building. I looked at it myself, it was painted white, it was about 10 stories high and looked fairly new. I read the sign, White Tower Apartments, yep this was the place.

"Yeah, didn't imagine it to look this good on the outside," I said, she looked at me confusingly.

"What? What does the inside look like?" She said,

"Fairly ordinary, where our room is anyway." I stated taking our bags out of the car. I took Mabel's out, it was bigger than mine wow. And it weighed a ton.

"How many weights do you have in here Mabel!" I said puffing.

"None, I do have everything I own in it though!" She said smiling. Serioisly? I take two suitcases and my guitar and she takes 5 suitcases! How many things do girls own! When I was with Wendy she didn't even have this much!

"Ok, how about we take 2 trips." I said handing her 2 of her suitcases.

"Agreed!" Mabel said about to walk into the building. I quickly stopped her and pulled her back to me.

"Wait Mabel, we need our disguises." I said nervously.

"Why are you so nervous Robbie?" She said in a detectives voice.

"Ok look you know that we have to pass you off as a teenager right?" I said rubbing the back of my neck.

"Yeah?" She said questionably,

"Well you kind of have to look like it as well, and you don't look like one, which means.." I stopped, this was really awkward to talk about.

"Means what Robbie?" She asked crossing her arms. I held out fake boobs to her.

"There so squishy!" She said happily, "What are they?"

"Put them in your crop top.." I said.

"Are these what I think they are?" she said as she stopped playing with them, I nodded my head.

"Here's some other clothes too." I said handing them to her.

"um...ok, let me go change." She said hopping in the back of the van and closing the door. She came out a few minutes later, she had on a pair of skinny jeans, white slip on shoes and a pink cardigan, she also had in the fake boobs.

Mabel's pov

"Do I look like a teenager?" I said to Robbie, he just stared at me. "Robbie, Robbie? Robbie!"

"Huh, what. I mean...yeah." He said cracking a nervous smile. "Ok do you think I look enough like an adult?" He asked me,

"Nope!" I went over to him and took his hoodie off and replaced it with his brown leather jacket, then I got my comb out and brushed his hair so it looked neat.

"Now you do!" I said smiling.

"Alright come on then," He said walking to the door.

"Welcome to White Tower Apartments. I am Molly, would you like me to help you with the rest of your bags?" A middle aged woman asked us.

"Yes please, let me and my daughter here go and get the rest of them." Robbie said trying to sound more like and adult as he walked out of the door.

"Just so you know your name is Rachel Brown and I'm Tyler Brown. " Robbie said opening the door of the van. He took the bags out and gave them to me. "Here call the bag lady out to help you I'm going to go park this in the underground parking place or whatever you call it." Robbie said as he got into the front seat and started the car. "I'll be back in 2 minutes," Molly came out and helped me with the rest of the bags.

"So what's your name?" She asked me.

"I'm Rachel Brown, Tyler Brown is my father, he has just gone to park our van.

"Alright, so why are you here?" She asked me.

"Just needed a new apartment I guess. We just moved here from California." I told her.

"That's great," She said smiling, just then Robbie walked through the door.

"Hello Tyler, would you like to sign in and get your keys so I can take your bags up to your room?" Molly asked Robbie.

"Yes please, I'll only be a minute." Robbie answered, I've never seen him be this polite. He walked up to the front desk and a few minutes later came back with the keys.

"We are on the 7th floor, room 23." he said pushing the button for the elevator. The elevator door opened and we all got in. Molly had put our bags on some sort of wheely thing so it would be easier for us. We got to our room and unpacked our bags.

"Well, call me at the front desk if you need anything." Molly said as she waved goodbye and closed the door. Our apartment had one double bed, a bathroom, a small kitchen, a TV, a small dining table and a couch.

"I think we could easily stay here and not get another apartment! This ones perfect!" I told Robbie.

"Yeah, I didn't realise it was this good!" Robbie said collapsing on the bed. He quickly undressed into his boxers and jumped into the bed. I did the same and jumped in too. Robbie out his arm around me but quickly pulled back.

"Um Mabel?" He said.

"What?" I asked, he pointed at my chest.

"Boobs," He said, I looked down, I had accidentally left them in.

"oh whoops, I'm sorry." I felt my cheeks burning and quickly took them out and through them across the room. Robbie turned the light out and out his arm back around me. We soon fell asleep and for the first time this week into a dream.

* * *

><p>Dippers pov<p>

I sat up in my room it had been almost a week since Mabel left, I sighed. Wendy was right she'll come back in 5 years, i'll see her again. I walked down into the kitchen, I was about to get the cereal out of the cupboard when I heard a knock on the front door. I slowly walked to it and opened it.

"Hello!" Candy said. Candy? What was she doing here, she knows Mabel's gone.

"Oh yeah, hey." I said.

"So Dipper, I was wondering if you would maybe just maybe like to go out with me?" She asked nervously, Candy likes me? Should I go out with her? I don't know, what about Wendy? No Dipper, remember she told you that you were too young.

"Um, sure. Tonight at 5? Sound good?" I asked. She squealed a bit then answered.

"Alright, I'll meet you here!" Then she skipped off. I shut the door and returned to the kitchen. Maybe this week isn't going to be so bad.

**I have finished another chapter! Yay! So here's the preview for the next chapter, Mabel and Robbie find out the police are looking for them and Dipper goes on his date with Candy, and what has Bill got under his sleeve? You find out in a few days! I do not own Gravity Falls Alex Hirsch does. Ok that's it for now! See you next chapter,...if you DARE! Muahuahaha!**


	8. Chapter 8 Girl troubles and documentarys

**Hey guys! I was feeling extra creative today! Just extra creative today, extra. I felt so creative I decided to draw all week and not write, sorry bout that! Here's your next chapter! Just remember I do not own Gravity Falls, Alex Hirsch does. Can't wait for The Love God to come out!**

Dippers pov

I sat eating my breakfast the kitchen. I can't believe I just got a date with Candy, I think this could work! I mean she actually likes me!

"Eeeekkkkk! Did I just she what I thought I saw!" Wendy came running in the room.

"And what exactly did you see?" I asked her, "And why are you here so early?"

"Firstly, you slept in, it's 10:30. And secondly did you just get yourself a date with Candy!?" She squealed. I could feel a blush arising in my cheeks.

"Yeah and it's no big deal." I told her.

"Yes, this is a huge deal!" She yelled. I simply walked out of the kitchen and up into my room.

_at 4:30pm_

I put on my jeans and black jacket. I looked at myself in the mirror. Not bad. Where's my cologne. I looked around the room. Ah, there it is. I sprayed some on and combed my hair. You may be wondering, _Dipper why are you getting this dressed up? I thought you didn't really like Candy that much? _Well this is my first date, also I think I actually kind of like Candy, she's always nice to me. I walked outside and waited for Candy to arrive, I looked at my watch 4:52 I was about to go back inside but Grunkle Stan stopped me. He had a can of pitt cola in his hand, he looked exhausted.

"Where you goin' all dressed up like that for?" He asked me before taking a sip of his soda.

"None of your bees wax!" I yelled back, ugh! It's like it's such a big deal when I get a date!

"Hittin' up the ladies are we!" He laughed, I gave him my best sort of angry face, "Woah woah kiddo, chill out. So, who's the lucky lady!"

"None of your business!" I yelled at him.

"Oh so you do have a date!" He teased, I marched back inside and went out back. Stupid Grunkle Stan, I picked up a stick and started to draw in the dirt. I hope Candy get here soon, I don't think I can wait another minute. I was interrupted in my thought seen a small figure stood in front of me. I looked up, it was Candy. She looked so beautiful, she had a light pink dress on with a darker cardigan over the top and matching flats. Her hair was neatly pulled up in a ponytail, she had light pink lip gloss on and silver earrings.

"Wow,..,C..Candy you look beautiful." I stuttered, she giggled a bit. "Shall we go?" She giggled again and linked arms with me and we started to walk to the restaurant.

* * *

><p>Robbies Pov<p>

I stood in the kitchen making toast,

"Aaaahhhhh!" I heard a glass breaking screech come from the bathroom. I rushed over and saw Mabel sitting on the toliet, the lid closed, holding her underwear up. Her face was mixed with a worried, confused and slightly embarrassed expression. I looked back at her underwear, blood soaked them and dripped on the floor. Why god? Why not in a few years when she's older?

"What's happening to me! Am I dying! Why am I bleeding!" Mabel screamed,

"Mabel, Mabel it's ok it's normal for girls your age to go through this. You just have your period." Man so awkward to say,

"And what is a period?" She asked. I rubbed the back of my neck,

"Well...it just means that you can have a baby, it will happen every month." She looked at me confused.

"But I thought I could already have babies?"

"Well, no. You see your womb which is right here." I said poking her tummy, she laughed a bit. "When you have your period it means that it creates a blood lining so if you do have a baby it will be protected, and if you don't have a baby the blood comes out and new blood forms again." I told her, why didn't her mom tell her about this!

Mabels Pov

I watched Robbie explain, it was so funny! I listened though, it all seemed pretty gross but I know it's important, at least it's not as bad as having the bit talk with Grunkle Stan. Eugh, I shivered.

"But wont my underwear get ruined!" I did not want that to happen,

"Let's take a little trip to the shops Mabel." He told me.

* * *

><p>Robbie Pov<p>

We arrived at the shops, Mabel was holding my hand. We weren't wearing our disguises, it was only a little trip.

"Come with me Mabel." I told her as I grabbed a basket. She followed me until we got to that dreaded part of the store.

"Can I go get some ice cream?" She asked, I nodded and she ran off.

"Now which ones are they?" I said as I looked around, I noticed a group of teenage girls looking at me. I turned back around and continued to find some pads. I heard a cough and turned around to see the teenage girls right in front of me.

"Hi there ladies." I said,

"Hey there, what you looking for?" One of them said, the rest of the group giggled along.

"Um, nothing just some stuff for my girlfriend." She started to touch me and I quickly pushed her off.

"Your hot, wanna hang out some time? Do some special things together?" She asked me in a sort of seductive tone.

"No back off! The only reason I came to this store was to help my girlfriend not break up with her!" I yelled at them. Just then Mabel can running back with ice cream in her hands.

"I got the ice cream Robbie! Hope you like mint chic chip!" She enthusiastically said as she placed it in the trolley. "Oh hello there! I'm Mabel! And this is my boyfriend Robbie!" She almost yelled.

"Oh so this is the girlfriend. So you'd rather go out with a 9 year old girl who wears stupid sweaters, has braces and smells like toothpaste over a hot 17 year old, captain of the cheerleaders and prettiest girl in North High! Well your a creep!" She finished, the rest of the teenage girls had either an annoyed or angry expression on there face.

"Oh yeah miss cheerleader, she's twelve, she pretty, she's my soulmate, and I love her so there nothing you can do about it! Because we just left our family and our friends just so we could be together!" I yelled back. Mabel was smiling, I'm not sure anyone had said anything like that before to her and I could tell she felt special.

"Oh so is this you!" She pulled out her phone. "Robbie Vernandez and Mabel Pines, ran away from Gravity Falls, Oregon. It's all over the news, look around you!" I looked at the newspaper, we were on the front of it, and on the notice board was a sign saying _missing children! Robbie Vernandez and Mabel Pines, big reward if you find them! _Then there was pictures of our faces. "Look here, I have a proposition for you, we won't tell the police that we found you if you do something for me!" She said almost evilly.

"What do we have to do?" I asked

"I'm not sure, but as I think I want you to watch this little video, you know there is a documentary about you." She grabbed my phone,"Heres the link," She winked and walked off. "Oh," she stopped. "Here you go!" She said picking a pack of pads and putting them in the basket.

"Wait!" I yelled, she stopped and turned around to look at us.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Will you buy our groceries for us? I'll pay," I asked.

"Well, ok" She said coming back, grabbed the basket and the money that I was holding "Go and wait outside" She winked again, I took Mabel by the hand and we headed back outside to our van. A few minutes later the girls came out, gave us the groceries and left.

"See you later Robbie!" The girl said to me with another wink, this girl is starting to freak me out, I think she may be bad news.

* * *

><p>Robbie Pov<p>

I took my phone out.

"Play the video!" Mabel yelled,

"I am" I told her. I looked at my messages, there was one from a Gabrielle. I opened it, _hey Robbie, here's the link to the documentary, and if you want to stay a secret I suggest you text me in the next 72 hours and I'll reveal what you have to do for me;) _

I opened the link, I motioned for Mabel to come over.

"Quick Robbie it's on the TV! You don't need your phone!" She yelled, I put my phone down and sat down on the couch.

"_Hello I'm Riley Scott, tonight we will be investigating the disappearance of 17 year old Robbie Vernandez and 12 year old Mabel Pines. We start our story in Gravity Falls, Mabel and her twin brother Dipper Pines were on summer vacation staying with thier Great Uncle Stanford Pines, the towns cheapskate and liar. Just over a week later Dipper and Mabel Pines met Robbie through a friend, Dipper and Mabel quickly became enemies with the emo teen. One night Mabel and Robbie met unexpectedly at the local water tower. There they kissed and started to secretly date. Mabel did not return until very late at night and Dipper started to get suspicious, he sent a Pacifica Northwest to spy on them. Evidence on Dippers computer shows that they went on a date then continued back to Robbie house and slept together in their underwear. Here is a very disturbing video of what had happened that night. It shows Robbie have a wet dream which was confirmed later that is was about Mabel. A few days later Robbie and Mabel came back from a date and fall asleep at Standord Pines house, called the Mystery Shack. Dipper, Wendy Courdory and Soos Daniels found them a few hours later. Dipper confronted the lovers about their relationship and showed them the videos and pictures of them Pacifica took, this made Robbie and Mabel very upset. A fight started. Mabel ended up locking herself in her bedroom, the next day Mabel and Robbie ran away together. Dipper found a note on her bed which read:_

_Dear Dipper, family and friends._

_I am running away with Robbie, hopefully now we can live a life together in happiness. It breaks my heart to leave everybody especially you but I need to do what is best. We will return in 5 years, don't send a search party for us because we will be back. I wish I could of spent the rest of our childhood years together but I need some time away from all of the fighting. I understand how you don't like us as a couple together but I love Robbie with all my heart. I have taken your brown star hat and left my favourite pink shooting star sweater behind for you. I will miss you dearly,_

_See you in 5 years, Mabel Pines _

_Dipper claims to have known she would of run away and tried to stop them but was too late. He says to have know they were going to through a vision he saw. He says a yellow pyramid demon man with one eye, a top hat and a bow tie told him. We aren't sure if he's telling the truth yet. A few days later some citizens of Washington DC said to have seen them. They all said they were wearing disguises though. We are yet to know if it's really them though. He's a photo someone took, it's shows Robbie wearing a black jacket, with his hair slicked back, sunglasses on and Mabel wearing short shorts, a very revealing top and fake boobs. We are now joined by Dipper Pines, Stanford Pines, Wndy Cordouroy, Soos Daniels, Mabel's parents, Susie Pines, George Pines and Pacifica Northwest. _

**_So that's it! Didn't want this chapter to get so long! Next chapter will be up in the next few days. See ya then! XD _**


	9. Chapter 9 Molly's makeovers

**Hey all! Please read my newest story, Bent not Broken, it's a how to train your dragon fanfic, twincest. So did yall watch the love god! Omg spoiler! Watch out! I can't believe Robbie and Tambry are a couple now! We've been show his family and his full name is Robert Stacy Valentino! I Love Tambry and Robbie together though! Even if it does interfere with my story. Omg and did you guys see Merry Christmas Mordecai from Regular show? Oh my god so much drama. I can't believe Rigby kissed Eileen, finally!, and they left us with a cliffhanger, terrible! Well we will just have to wait. Love ya all! See ya**

_"So Mr and Mrs Pines, how as Mabel leaving affected your family?" Riley said, George had his arm wrapped tightly around Susie. (A.N. If you don't know who George and Susie are they are Mabel and Dippers parents.)_

_"I don't know Riley, we just want her back. We are all really miserable. Mabel if your out there honey, please come home." Mr Pines said. _

_"Now Miss Northwest, why would you do this for Dipper? Now it is believed that Dipper payed you in some sort of way, is this true?" Riley asked, Pacifica rolled her eyes and crossed her arms._

_"Yeah it's true, just like how your paying me now to be here and answer your stupid little questions!" She yelled. _

_"So what was this payment?" _

_"Why do you need to know, it's a private thing!" _

_"We need to know Miss Northwest because two teenagers have run away because of What you and Dipper did to them, so may I ask you again what was this payment."_

_"Fine, Fine! The payment was for Dipper to take me out on a date."_

_"Is this true Dipper?" Riley said turning to Dipper. _

_"Yeah, I'm not doing it though, I'm with someone else!" _

_"Oh and who might that be?" Pacifica angrily said. _

_"Why do you need to know blondie!" Dipper spat back._

_"Because I do! The whole plan of my idea was to get Robbie jealous and make him come crawling back to me." _

_"You never even knew the guy! Oh and I'm with Candy now so back off!" Dipper growled._

_"Woah, woah, woah. Settle down." Riley said pushing apart the two squabbling preteens. Dipper and Pacifica sat down in their seats. _

_"Alright, let's move on. Miss Cordorouy, it was confirmed that you dated Robbie for a short amount of time. What happened after you two broke up?" She said turning to Wendy._

_"Well, I was sad for a day but I got over it pretty quickly. But..he didn't. He kept coming round singing noisy love songs outside my door, then he started begging me for forgiveness and then he was just moping around the place, he wouldn't talk to any of his friends or his family. It got to the point where we didn't even see him anymore." Wendy explained. _

_"Thank you miss Cordouroy, now Dipper back to you, what made you spy on Mabel?" Riley asked._

_"Well she wasn't coming home until early in the morning and I was worried about her. I didn't mean for any of this to happen, I just wanted to see why she was coming home so late." He explained looking down at his shoes and sighing. "I never should of done it."_

_"Now Soos, what have you been doing to try to find them." Riley asked Soos._

_"We have contacted police and gave all the information we have on them, they have sent out a country wide search for them. The police have put out big posters to find them, the newspapers are writing about them, much similar to how your making a documentary about them. So hopefully we will find hambone and bring her home." Soos explained._

_"But what about what it said on the note, that they will return in five years?" _

_"Look, we want to find them as soon as possible so I can find that boy and teach him a good old lesson." Stan said interrupting slamming one of his fists into the palm of his hand, "Oh and we want her back too" _

_"Ok, I think thats enough for now, join us next month where we discover more about Mabel Pines and Robbie Vernandez where abouts. This is Riley Scott, goodnight and see you next time." Riley said into the camera with a smile. _

Robbie's pov,

The show ended and all I could do was sit there shocked. I looked over to Mabel who was in sweater town again.

"Oh Mabel, it's ok we can get through this." I told her putting a arm around her small body.

"You think so?" She sniffled.

"I know so," I said giving a warm smile and a kiss on the forehead. Just then the hotel phone started to ring, I picked it up.

"Hello, this is Tyler speaking,"

"Oh hi Tyler it's Molly, so I'm a bit suspicious, I was just watching the documentary about Robbie Vernandez and Mabel Pines and it said that they wore disguises."

"O-oh did they n-now" I stuttered

"Yeah and you know they looked exactly like you two"

"Wow, what a coincidence"

"Yeah 'Tyler' sure seems that way,"

"Ok we need to talk face to face, can you come up?" I asked,

"Cool thanks." She ended the phone call. I walked back over to Mabel,

"What was that about?" She asked with corn chips in her mouth,

"Well, don't freak out or anything, but I may have invited Molly up who may or may not think we aren't Tyler and Rachel Brown." I said as I looked up to the ceiling.

"You did what!" She yelled, just then I heard a knock on the door, I walked over and opened it.

"Hey Molly, come on in" I said gesturing to our apartment.

"Thankyou, she said as she came in.

"So Molly, its true, we are Robbie Vernandez and Mabel Pines, but please don't report us to the authorities!" I said quickly.

"You are? Yes I knew it! But don't worry I'm on your side. But if your going to stay undercover you are going to need better disguises." She said, I sighed. Good she's not going to turn us in.

"Yay, a makeover!" Mabel yelled.

* * *

><p>An hour later<p>

"Done!" Molly said packing up her things.

"Oh my god!" Mabel yelled looking into the mirror.

"Wow, Molly you are amazing!"

**Ok that's where I end my story, for now. I'm sorry I haven't updated I have just been really busy lately. Love you all, bye!**


	10. Chapter 10 Casinos are the best!

**Hello my royal subjects, merry Christmas! Here's another chapter of my story, oh and good news! I changed my email account from my dads to mine so now you can private message me! Yay! Have a good one!**

Mabels pov

I looked into the mirror,

"Oh my god! Molly your amazing!" I yelled, Robbie had the same expression on his face. He looked like he was to shocked to speak.

"Wow, just wow." He managed to choke out,

"So you like them? I've made both of you look like fancy teenagers so you can still do all that couple stuff without being recognized!" Molly squealed.

I looked over at Robbie, he had a light blue button up short on with the sleeves rolled up, dark blue jeans and black vans. His hair was slicked back neatly, he had some fake tan on, green contacts in and a small gold necklace with a charm, it read: _Washington D.C. Country Club, where only the finest of people go!_

I looked back in the mirror at myself, I had on a light pink sweater, a yellow button up shirt underneath, a matching yellow skirt and white high heels which made me a little bit taller. I still had my fake boobs in, a little bit darker fake tan than Robbie's, white nails and a matching set of country club earrings and bracelet. My hair was pulled back into a high pony tail, I had red lipstick on, white fingernails and a bit of mascara. Honestly I looked at bit like Pacifica Northwest.

"Why don't you look like the gentleman!" I said in my most posh voice tearing my eyes away from the mirror.

"Why thank you dear Mabel, you don't look to bad if I say so myself!" Robbie said going along with what I was doing, we both laughed a posh laugh.

"Now I have actually rung up the Washington Country Club and they are happy to have you join, James Lewis and Arabella Blackwood." Molly said handing us memberships, "and you know what the best part is? They loved your applications so much they have decided that you to get to go there for free! And you know what else? I'm already a member there so I get to come with you!" Molly squealed.

"That's awesome! Thanks Molly!" Robbie said, "bring it in." He opened his arms and we embraced each other. After a minute we let go.

"Oh and there is a few things you should know, firstly Charles Price the owner of the club is going to meet you tomorrow morning at 11:00, when you meet him be very polite and remember you like croquet, tennis and working with sick baby animals. I'll be with you just in case. My dad will drive us there in his Mercedez. Secondly, Robbie I made you a fake drivers license, if the cops ask for it, give it to them because I guarantee you they won't pick it up as a fake." Molly explained giving Robbie the drivers license which he took and put it in his pocket.

"And thirdly Mabel, your name is Arabella Blackwood, you are 15 years old and you enjoy golf, horseback riding and teaching tennis to younger people. Robbie, your name is James Lewis, you are 18 years old, you enjoy croquet, diving and helping needy baby animals. If you get stuck, let me do the talking. Alright so I think that's everything! It's really late I should get going, I'll come round tomorrow to help you with your disguises again. Bye!" Molly said packing up her stuff and leaving.

"Bye!" We both called in unison.

"Wow, Molly sure knows how to work her magic," Robbie sighed collapsing onto the bed.

"Yeah she sure does." I replied laying down next to Robbie. "Well, it's getting pretty late, I'm going to get ready for bed,"

"Ok, I'm just going to say up for a while." Robbie answered.

"Alright, but not for too long, you don't want to be tired for tomorrow." I said taking my clothes off and folding them into a neat pile.

"Hey Mabel, do you mind if I go out for like ten minutes, I promise I'll be back very shortly." He asked.

"Where are you going?"

"Oh I'm just going to go get Molly a thank you present."

"But aren't the stores going to be closed? I mean it is.." I checked my watch, "..8:57"

"Mabel, you know what the best part of living in the city is?"

"No, what?"

"The shops stay open until midnight!"

"Really!"

"Well most of them, so I'll be back in a while, if I'm out for a bit too long don't hesitate to call me ok?"

"Okey dokey! Bye Robbie!" I called as he walked out the door.

"Bye!" He said as the door shut.

* * *

><p>Robbies pov<p>

I walked down the street looking for what to buy Molly,

"Oooff!" A guy ran into me.

"Hey kid! Watch where your going!" He yelled as he continued to walk. I thought about Molly, what did she like? Hmmm... Aha! I've got it! Usually when I go home she's listening to music. Country to be pacific. I stopped at the outside of a casino. Noise and laughter were coming from inside. I saw one man punching another. Bright lights buzzed on the door. I went in, as I opened the door a security guard stopped me.

"Hey kid where do you think your going," He sternly said, arms crossed.

"Um, into the casino," I answered.

"Not without ID your not," He said, I searched around in my pocket. Luckily the fake driverse license was still in there.

"Here you go," I said shakily giving it to him. He swiftly grabbed it off of me and examined it.

"Ok, I guess you check out, in you go." He said defeated giving my fake license back. I took it and stepped inside. Immediately I could smell the alcohol. I'd only ever drunk once in my life, and that was illegally when I was 16, it was with the gang. Wendy had taken us to a bar, we used fake IDs to get beer. When I first tasted it, the liquid burned down my throat. It was terrible, on the outside I acted like I loved it, but really on the inside I swore never to drink beer again.

I spotted this guy who was playing cards, he had a nice acoustic guitar with him, he wore a white suit and had a small black mustache. He didn't look so tough so I walked over to him. I tapped him on the shoulder, he turned around to look at me.

"Hey kid what do you want?" He asked me, I saw on his arm he had a tattoo, it read: Go Fish Champion.

"I want to play for that guitar." I said.

"Oh, do you now? Hey look guys, this little boy here wants to play for my guitar!" He yelled out, the entire first floor of the casino erupted into laughter. "Ok then, what if I win, what do you give me?"

"My necklace, pure gold." I said taking it out for under my shirt. I had no idea if it was real gold but...he didn't need to know that.

"Ok then, you've got yourself a deal." He held his hand out to me and I shook it. "Alright, Marcus! Set 'em up." A small guy set out the table, he handed me my cards. I had 2 aces, 2 nines and 3 eights. Already off to a good start, the small guy flipped a coin to see who would go first, tails me, heads him. I watched as the coins was flipped into the air. It landed dead in the middle of the table. Tails, yes! I took out my sets of 2, which left me with one card. Number 8,

"8," I said, he was only left with one card as well.

"Go fish," I took out a card, it was a four. "6,"

"Go fish," I said, he took out a card, a blank expression plastered on his face."4," he handed me a four, I took it and placed it with my other four next to me.

"7,"

"Go fish," I said, He took a card, "8,"

"Go fish," He said, a small Mexican accent could be heard, I picked up a card. It was an eight,

"Yes! I win!" I yelled, the whole club went silent.

"Ok, I guess a deal is a deal, here you go." He said as he handed me the guitar.

"Ok how about another round, I win, I get that black electric guitar and I keep the acoustic guitar. If you win, you can have my necklace, your guitar back and my apartment." I said holding out my hand, he shook it once again.

An hour later

"Haha yes I win again!" I yelled, the whole club started cheering.

"James, James, James, James!"

"Well, I'm off, see you!" I said collecting all of my stuff and putting it the a trolley. The club was still cheering as I exited.

At home

I busted open the door,

"Robbie! Your back! And you brought everything!" Mabel yelled excitedly jumping out of the bed.

"I'm sorry I didn't get back sooner, but I have some make up presents." I said,

"Ok!"

"So for Molly I got this acoustic guitar, a spa voucher and a ruby necklace."

"Cool, where did you get all of this from, and where did you get the money!"

"Oh just won it at the casino! So you won't believe what I got for us to share, a new 55" flat screen tv and an apple laptop each!" Mabel squealed. "And for you I got this ukulele, and bracelet." I held them out to Mabel,

"Oh my god Robbie!" She said giving me a hug. The ukulele was yellow decorated with dark pink flowers.

"But there is more, I got this black electic guitar and this!" I said holding out a small baby pig to Mabel.

"Oh! He can be friends with Waddles!"

"I got him for just that reason, so what do you want to name him?" I asked,

"Wiggles!"

"Ok them Wiggles it is! Oh and there is two more surprises. I got us 4 tickets to Hawaii!" I held out the tickets.

"Aaahhh!"

"And I won $100,000!"

"Omg Robbie This is the best day ever!"

"So who shall we take to Hawaii with us?"

"Molly! And...I don't know,"

"We will find someone." Mabel ran up and hugged me, a huge smile was on her face.

"Oh thank you Robbie!"

"Well I do play a mean go fish!"

"That's how you won all this!"

"Yep!"

"So you wanna go to bed now? I'm tired,"

"Alright," I took my clothes off, put one of my baggy shirts on and hopped into bed.

"This is going to be the best year ever." Mabel whispered.

"It sure is." I whispered back, I turned out the light and cuddled Mabel until I fell into a peaceful sleep.

**So that's it for this chapter! So Mabel and Robbie are basically rich now! But what will come in the future, find out next time on...**

**We Can Get Through This!**


	11. Chapter 11 Gabrielle's Secret Message

**hey guys! So what did ya get for Christmas? Here's another chapter! It may be a bit longer than usual but anyway that's better right! Hope y'all love it! Haha I love the word y'all! Anyway I have a new story up, it's called Awkward Best Friends, (creative I know,) it's a romance between Lee and my OC Sophia. Well it's kind of a romance, you see things are majorly awkward,( as the name suggests.). So basically, Nates friend from Australia comes to live in Gravity Falls, Lee and her become best friends** **and**** they're crushing on each other and it's awkward so yeah. Anyway please read it, as I am extremely proud if it! Lee is my favourite character besides Robbie and Mabel. And I've been talking and promoting for too long again. Enjoy! So there is a bit of swearing in this chapter! Just a warning!**

Robbies pov

"Come on! Get up!" I peeked open my eyes, Mabel was jumping on the bed screaming at the top of her lungs. "Come on! We are going to the country _club_ you big sleepy head!" I rubbed my eyes and got up,

"Alright, alright, I'm up." I said half asleep.

"Hi Robbie, nice of you to join us." Molly said with a wave,

"Oh! Hi Molly," I looked down at myself, I was just in my boxers. I had a shirt of last night but Mabel had extra blankets on the bed so I took it off."Oh! And I'm in my boxers, umm...let me go get dressed." I blushed.

Mabels pov

Molly and I giggled,

"How do you live with him?" She laughed.

"I don't know, it's a miracle he hasn't embarrassed himself in public yet!" I giggled.

"Anyway, shall we get started on your make up?" Molly asked,

"Okely Dokely" I sat down in front of the mirror.

"So your highness, what kind of make up do you want out on today?" Molly politely said,

"Oh I'm going all out goth today, black eyeliner, purple lipstick and red streaks in my hair thank you!" I said crossing my legs and waving a cupped hand.

"What a lovely choice!" Molly laughed.

"Anyway, can you do what you did yesterday? That was really pretty,"

"Of course, Oh um.."

"What is it?"

"I've left my make up bag in my apartment, do you mind getting it for me while I start with Robbie's hair?"

"Sure,"

"It's on the fourth floor, apartment 7." she said tossing me the keys.

"Cool, see ya Molly!" I said leaving,

Molly's pov

"Hey you done in there yet Mr manscara." I said knocking on the bathroom door.

"Yep," Robbie said opening the door.

"Okay, come sit in the stylist's seat," I said patting the chair. Robbie sat down and I started the comb his hair. "So is your hair like naturally black or dyed?"

"Dyed, permanently, it used to be brown."

"So why did you dye it?"

"You know being like an emo and everything."

"Right, right."

"So, I've been wondering, how did you do all of this in such a short amount of time?"

"Well, I've been planning it for a while now, I knew it was you two in the first week you stayed here. I noticed you sometimes accidentally called each other your real names and sometimes you wouldn't wear your disgui-" I said as I was cut off, Robbie's phone started to ring. "Hey Mabes, can you get that!" He called out.

"Oh sorry she's gone to get some makeup from my apartment."

"Oh ok, can I?"

"Sure," I said already knowing what he'd ask. Robbie got up and went into the bedroom to get his phone.

Robbies pov

"Hello?" I said into my phone.

"Hi Robbie, this is Gabrielle, you know we met at the supermarket?"

"Fuck, I uh, I mean, who is this Robbie? I am Italiano. Ohla!" I ended the phone call, wow that was a close call.

'Buzz, buzz' I got a text. I looked at my phone.

_listen here Robbie, it's been way o**v**er 72 hours! If you **d**on't come to this address TONIGHT! I will find **y**ou and I will get w**h**at I want! And if I don't you better keep an eye on that **p**recious **h**appy **l**ittle girlfriend yo**u** have! O**r**_ _any of your **p**erfect fri**e**nds__ for that matter! And don't you ever try to bu**l**lshit me like that again! Just remember R**o**bbie! I will get what I want! **O**r else! Well I'm off now to go enjoy my Caesar salad, _

_Love, Gabrielle ;) _

_PS Here's the address, 42 Jump Street, South Washington D.C._

Oh shit! What am I gonna do!

_look here Gabrielle, I don't have time for this bullshit in my life! Whatever you want from me do it! Just don't fucking hurt Mabel! I will do what I have to to protect my friends and family! And what are you gonna do anyway? I'm stronger than you! I'll come and see you tonight but I want to know what you want from me! What did I ever do to you!_

I looked over my text, gah! It is enough? I don't know, but I sent it anyway.

A few seconds later

'Ring, ring.'

"What do you want Gabrielle!"

"Oh Robbie, I've rung up to tell you something, if you want to know, read the message, it holds more than you think."

Mabels pov

I opened the door to Molly's apartment, it looked almost exactly the same to ours except it was cleaner. I came to a table, it had a book and a big set of really expensive pencils. I looked in the book, there were drawings of people, animals and even one of us! Wow they are amazing! I have to confront Molly about these, maybe later. I went into the bathroom, it was mostly clean apart from some nail polish and cotton balls sitting around. I opened the cupboard, it had numerous bags inside it. I checked the first one, it was hair spray heaven! She had every hair product, head band, hair tie and mousse! I put the bag down and continued looking. I searched a couple more bags until I came across the one with the makeup in it. I grabbed the bag and headed to the front door, but I noticed something on the way out.."

In Gravity Falls

Soos' pov

"Wendy, the dude doesn't look so good." I said

"No, he doesn't does he. Hmm," Wendy replied, with a worried expression.

"I'm gonna go see what's up, you comin'" I asked, Wendy nodded. We headed over to where Dipper was sitting, he was curled up in a ball crying, holding Mabels favorite star jumper.

"H-hey Dipper," Wendy said putting a arm around him and sitting down. No reply, "whats bothering you? It is Mabel?" And with that Dipper cried even more and fell into Wendys grasp. She shushed him and rubbed his back. "It's ok, your parents will be here tomorrow, you just need your parents. They'll help you,"

"No they won't!" Dipper screamed and broke away from Wendy.

"Yes they will Dipper, they love you." I comforted him, but it wasn't working.

"You don't understand! After the interview..."

_Flashback_

_"Aaah! You are so much trouble boy! I knew I could never trust you go to Gravity Falls by yourself, and now look what's happened! You bloody made her run away! Your worse than that no good son a bitch that took my sweet little baby in the first place!" George yelled at Dipper, he cowered._

_"George, stop it! It's not his fault! Your taking all your anger out on him! We forgave him remember? Come here sweetie," Sarah shushed both Dipper and George._

_"No Susie! NO! It is his bloody fault!" George screamed back as he violently pulled Susie out of Dippers hold and dragged her away._

_"No George stop it! Dippy!" Susie screams got quieter and quieter as George dragged her away._

_"W_ow, Dipper. I'm sorry, I had no idea." Wendy said comforting Dipper once again. He snuggled into her side and cried. It stayed like that for the rest of the day, Stan had told me it was best for him to just let it all out. And that he'd feel more comfortable with a woman's touch and to just leave him and Wendy to be. So I did, the Mystery Shack shut for the day, much to Stan's dismay.

Mollys pov

I heard Robbie curse and grumble a few times into his phone. I wiped my hands of the hair gel that was on them and went to see what the problem was.

"Um Robbie? Are you okay?" I asked entering the room.

"Oh! Molly! Yeah, I'm fine. Nothing to worry about here." Robbie muttered with a suspicious smile.

"Really? Cause I heard you swear and pretend like your were foreign, so what really going on."

"Nothing! Really I swear." I crossed my arms and gave him a stern look. "Ok fine, but you can't tell Mabel. She'd freak out like, majorly." Robbie handed me his phone giving in. I looked at the message a girl called Gabriel sent.

"So like, she called and she said, there more to the message or something?" Robbie pondered. I looked closer, I noticed some letters were bold and the word caesar was underlined.

"Robbie, look at this, some letters are bold and the word caesar is underlined. You know what this means?"

"Nope,"

"It means this girl, may be trying to send us some secret message, we have to decode it."

"Um, okay then, whatever works."

"Maybe the word caesar has something to do with it. Can you search it and see what suggestions come up?"

"Sure," Robbie logged onto his computer, he typed in Caesar. "Um so it says, ceasar salad, ceasar dressing, um and something called the Caesar cipher, you think that's it?"

"Yeah, can yo-" I started but was cut off by Mabel bursting through the door.

"I'm back and I have the makeup!" She screeched.

**ok so that's it for this chapter! If ya wanna find out the code you wait! Or you can do it yourself but that ruins the fun! So dont. The next chapter is going to intense! So watch out! Special shoutout to wolfgirl61407 for being the first one to favorite and follow my new story Awkward Best Friends! Yay! So bye!**


End file.
